Let Her Go
by ILoveToWrite101
Summary: You only need the light when it's burning low. Only miss the sun when it starts to snow. Only know you love her when you let her go. And you let her go.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys **

**I decided to make this short Jelsa story after watching Captainramenis13 Let It Go/Let Her Go Youtube video.**

**I'm hoping I will have three-four chappies of this but it all depends how you feel.**

**Next chappy is gonna be Elsa's POV, so yeah stick around!**

* * *

Jack shook his head; the images of her face kept on infiltrating his calmed mind. It almost seemed like a bomb, every time a flash of her appeared in his mind an unlocked file would burst open with all the memories he had of her. Like a worm she crept into his mind and filled him with thoughts of them.

He shook his head a little harder, not that it helped, it actually made things worse. He saw her adorable face when she was annoyed. It filled him with nostalgia. "Aaagh get out of my head!" He fired a blast of frost without looking.

"Crickey mate! Watch where you fire those!" The Easter bunny's voice brought him back to reality and to the safety of sanity. "Sorry Bunnymund, guess my staff's a little rusty" he shook his staff to prove his point. The Easter Bunny looked unconvinced, he was about to speak but Jack beat him to it.

"I'll be in North's workshop; can you make sure he doesn't come in?" He asked the Easter Bunny. Bunnymund opened his mouth about to say what he was going to say earlier but then decided against it "Sure" He muttered loudly enough for Jack to hear.

Jack always found peace in the workshop, there was never any particular reason why though. He always liked it because compared to the rest of the workshop it was slightly isolated and if you needed time alone you could find it there. He sat down on the window sill and pulled his hood up. He sighed as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Unlike last time, he allowed her to enter his thoughts.

He couldn't help but laugh when he remembered her dancing attempts, she fell so many times he had lost count but she eventually got the hang of it. When they had the snowball fight and she hit Marshmallow instead of him.

He opened his eyes and brought his head back to a normal position. He turned slightly to the left and pressed his pinky finger against the window in front of his gaze. Small swirls of frost created the smiling face of Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

He tried to think of her once more but this time his mind decided to show him what he did wrong. Jack shook his head although he knew it wouldn't help. The fact that he left her alone constantly made him feeling like he was bleeding and the fact that he wasn't there for her made him feel like he was dying on the inside. "Stop!" He felt as though Pitch was nearby causing the torment. He took some deep breaths and calmed down.

Jack heard the door close softly behind him but stayed in the same position. "Jack, what is wrong with you?" North asked.

Jack quickly erased the frost picture of Elsa "Nothing" He said distantly his head facing the floor.

"Now I know something's wrong! You need to tell me, or Sandy or Bunny or Tooth! If you keep all these feelings bottled up you'll never feel better" North almost shouted slowly making his way towards Jack.

"It's nothing" Jack repeated.

North sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder which caused Jack to look up "I won't make fun of you Jack, you can tell me" North comforted.

Jack sighed "Jamie's having some girl trouble and he asked me for help" Jack lied

North seeing straight through him asked with an eyebrow perched "What kind of girl trouble?"

"He broke up with his girlfriend for her sake but he still has feelings for her, what should he do?"

"I'm no love expert, but maybe he should think about the breakup. Was it really the right thing to do?"

Jack sighed "Thanks North"

North stood up and made his way to the door "Anytime Jack"

Jack took down his hood, took one more look outside, got up and entered the main room. North waited at the balcony near the globe and beckoned Jack over. "There is something I need you to do" North said before walking off with Jack and telling him the rest of the mission.

"Here is snow globe" North said handing Jack a snow globe.

"Good luck, remember you must stop snow storm" North waved to Jack. Jack smiled crookedly back and walked through the snow globe muttering to himself "It just had to be Arendelle, of all the places to have eternal winters it had to be Arendelle!"

Once Jack had gone North turned around with an evil grin on his face. The other guardians came over to him. "North why did you send him to Arendelle? The snow storm happened weeks ago!" Bunnymund said.

"I know that" North laughed.

"The why did you send him there, then?" Tooth asked

"He can try and hide it from me but I know Jamie's age, he's still eleven!" North laughed again

All the guardians looked confused "And what does that have to do with Arendelle?"

North stopped laughing and ran to the control panel of the globe; he pressed a few buttons and got a screen up of Jack flying around the mountains of Arendelle. "It means entertainment for us" North said to the guardians.

"I still don't understand" Bunnymund said

"You know how Jack has sulking and isolating himself and you know how the Queen of Arendelle was doing the same thing and expressed it with a giant storm..." North looked at the guardians hopefully. They all looked confused except for Sandy who had a light bulb over his head. He went to North's side and showed an image of a heart that broke. "OH!" the two remaining guardians said.

North called a yeti to make them a couch quickly. In few minutes they returned with a couch for three. They all sat down "As I said that means entertainment for us". They all grinned and ate popcorn, excited to see what would happen between the Queen of Arendelle and Jack Frost.

* * *

**Ciao mis amigos**

**Stay Perfecto c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**'Nother chappy!**

**I hope you enjoy this chappy as I found it quite fun to write.**

**ANYWAY**

**I just wanted to thank you for reading this story I'm thinking it'll have max.4-5 chapters**

**ANYWAY**

**Thank you for reading and enjoy this chappy about how Elsa feels.**

* * *

It had been a while since Elsa had seen Jack, probably about a month. In that month a lot of things had happened; she had frozen summer and finally been accepted as a queen. Now that may not sound like much but it definitely was.

The only problem about it all was Elsa's mind would always wander toward her memories with Jack Frost, her old boyfriend. Why was that, though? She had gotten over him quickly, when he explained that breaking up was the best for her she tried to understand how but quickly gave up on trying.

Elsa was always so confused when he reappeared in her mind. She would always see memories of the great times they had together like when they had snowball fights or when they kissed. Elsa hated these thoughts because it wasn't how she felt about him these days; all she felt was anger at some point hatred.

Elsa was now making her way to her ice castle as she needed some time alone. Anna was not too fond of being in charge but after countless hours of begging Anna finally agreed. 'It's nice to have someone like Anna around' Elsa thought.

She looked around and realised she was almost there, she got excited and doubled her speed. She hadn't done this in ages. She quickly iced her clothes as she got to the stairs. "What is this?" She asked herself as she saw the dent in the railing; she fixed it with a flick of her hand.

She laughed and ran up the stairs. She grinned as she saw her ice palace. She opened the doors and saw Marshmallow with her old crown on. "Hey big guy!" Elsa shouted as she ran towards one of her favourite creations. He smiled as he awkwardly tried to hug her. "Hey, I've got a present for you from Anna" Elsa smiled. Out of the small bag she had over her shoulder she pulled out a carrot and put it where his nose should be. He put Elsa on the ground and started happily stomping around. Elsa looked up at him "You have fun now, I'll be upstairs just call me if you need me" He nodded and Elsa walked upstairs.

Now in privacy she went over when she thought of him. She remembered thinking of him at the coronation ball, as they had broken up a few days before that. The thought of the breakup and Anna pressuring her caused her to use her powers.

The breakup always stumped her, she never could understand why he said that, maybe she was why, and maybe he lied so he could get away?

"What's wrong with me? Why am I suddenly blaming myself? It was his entire fault, it was all his…" A few tears went down her face. She slid against the wall until she was sitting down. She put her knees up and rested her head on her knees.

'Elsa, it's simple, you just put your left foot backwards, your right foot to where your left foot is then to the right and your left foot to where your right foot is. Then you do the same thing but with different feet and start going forwards'

Jack's voice was always so nice to hear but this time it seemed to tear her apart. "Yeah, go ahead mind replay all the good times, replay all the times I wasn't in pain but downright jolly." She shouted tears going down her face.

"You know what? While you're at it replay all the times he abandoned me, all the times I needed him but he wasn't there. Replay how whenever he showed up after a couple of months we'd be like strangers" Elsa cried.

She put her head on her knees and stayed like that for a bit until she lifted her head and saw the ice sculpture in the middle of the room. She stood up realising she had created a sculpture of Jack. A tear slid down her face before she smashed some of it with an ice hammer. She made her way downstairs, Marshmallow was still overjoyed at Anna's gift "Marshmallow, I'm just going to go outside for a bit, I'll be right back" Elsa said.

Marshmallow wasn't paying attention and just nodded. Elsa walked outside and wandered for a while, ignoring the cold. She went to the forest area nearby and once she realised she was alone, created a statue of him again. She stared at it for a while and sat down, still staring. "What am I going to do with you?" Elsa asked herself, shaking her head.

"I guess you only know who you love once they're gone" she continued

"should've told him how I felt about the situation, I didn't put up much of a fight when he left"

"well, can't regret the past now" She stared at the sculpture.

"I know I should be angry with you but I can't because, I guess… I-I love you." She didn't like admitting the fact she loved him.

"I wish you were here, you'd probably be impressed at how I've changed" She smiled faintly

"Well, talking to an inanimate object probably isn't that different from before"

Elsa almost expected it to talk back but when it didn't, she stood up "Nice talking to you, Jack…" Elsa said.

She made her way back towards her ice castle but something was different. By the bottom of the staircase was Anna's horse, tied up.

Elsa ran inside to see Marshmallow hugging Anna "Your welcome Marshmallow, I need to talk to Elsa, do you know where she is?" Anna asked.

"I'm right here, Marshmallow please put Anna down" Elsa said. Marshmallow put Anna back down and continued to gawk over the nose he had most recently recieved.

"Elsa, they need you in Arendelle!" Anna announced

"But I just got here this morning" Elsa complained

"They need you to plan the Winter Ball" Anna said

"The Winter Ball? We've never had a Winter Ball" Elsa said, confused.

"Well they made it up to throw it in your honour and they want to hold it here in the ice palace!"

"Okay, umm, I'll start the planning here and in a week I'll come down and give it to the committee"

"That'll be great, bye Elsa"

"Wait, Anna, umm can you stay with me, here?"

"Why?"

"I really need to talk to you about something"

"What is it?"

"It's about a boy".

* * *

**Caio, mis amigos!**

**Stay Perfecto c:**


	3. Message- PLEASE READ

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry it's been a while, I have these exams and I won't be updating in two weeks. I will release more on the seventh, eighth and ninth of June (hopefully) and I will release a bunch of HTTYD fics on the fourteenth or thirteenth. While I'm away I'd like to recommend some other fics that you really ought to read (in no particular order) (and with official summaries).**

**Series:**

**-Becoming Lífþrasir by Midoriko-sama**

**I've really been enjoying this it's a How To Train Your Dragon fic and it has hiccstrid (or asscup as I like to call them). **

People often wondered what kept Hiccup going during those early years. When that single, most-treasured thing is taken from him, there is little left to keep him on Berk. The day Stoick returns, and the day before the best recruit is finally chosen, Hiccup leaves Berk; little knowing that he would one day return under ... strange circumstances.

**- Love Alone Is Worth The Fight by newwriter24**

**It's an extremely awesome Jelsa fanfic. It has a few errors but that doesn't take away the awesomeness of it all.**

Since the recent kidnapping of other Guardians. Mani ordered the Big Four and Jack to temporarily move to New York. While hiding, Jack liked the idea of having a new life. Which means fun and mischief. Maybe love. But, fun and games doesn't last forever. Will Jack stay the same or choose his new life?

**- A Peasant's Promise by Aelfeth**

**A Jelsa fanfic based off The Princess Bride. Nuf' said**

Jamie Bennett has been sick for days and he's getting really bored. Then, his mom gives him a surprise: a book called 'The Princess Bride', her favourite when she was his age. Jamie doesn't want to hear about princesses, but his mom says it also has fights, monsters, and miracles. Will Jamie enjoy Jack and Elsa's adventures and the story of their True Love?

**- Freefalling by Arialene**

**Another Jelsa fic. It's really sweet and adorable.**

Jack, a professional skier, finds himself given a couple of days off from his training due to a training exercise and manages to meet Elsa, a college student at a local bookstore. He convinces her to go out with him, not being entirely truthful about his identity in the process, which quickly leads him into hot water. Can he manage to turn things around, or is he out of his element?

- **Turning Tides by vvinterqueen**

**A very creative Jelsa AU that is really well written. **

Princesses Elsa and Anna are sailing to Corona with their parents when their ship is attacked by and odd band of pirates. Both of the girls are abducted in the madness. Unlike her younger sister, Elsa immediately hates the pirates and especially their arrogant captain, who consequentially develops a great interest in the young princess.

-**Melt for Me by Mintdream**

**A very thrilling and interesting Jelsa AU.**

Elsa and Jack Frost met in high school and are seemingly polar opposites. Jack is popular, fun-loving, and always a laugh; Elsa is aloof, serious, and always alone. They could never be good friends, let alone love each other... or could they?

**(I could've included so many more but for now I'll leave it at that for the series).**

**Oneshots:**

**- Hey Baby (Do you come here often?) by SaturnXK**

**An extremely adorable and awesome one shot.**

Jack thinks he's suave and Elsa hates her life.

- **Breaking the Wall by Arialene**

**A funny and adorable oneshot.**

A lazy weekend day turns interesting when Jack finds a mysterious file folder full of pictures on his computer, and has Elsa come to look with him. It's a surprising, shocking and amusing adventure as something happens that causes a breach in the fourth wall

**-** **The Mechanics of Love by Saturn KX**

**One of the best Jelsa fics by far.**

Jack is a freedom fighter stirring up a revolution, and Elsa is a defective robot who thinks that the definition of 'beautiful' means chasing renegade raindrops down a window and listening to the sound of a steady, pumping human heart.

-**The Guitarist by WickedgreenPhantom**

**This is one of my fabourite Jelsa oneshots.**

After attending a disastrous concert, Elsa goes to a bar to relax with friends. What happens when she bumps into and offends one of the musicians from the concert? how will he suggest she makes it up to him?

**Oh and don't forget to check out my other fics aswell! **

**Thank you so much!**

**Ciao mis amigos,**

**Stay Perfecto.**


End file.
